Geist
by Spiga
Summary: Lydia finds that there are drawbacks to being a werewolf...


I had a lot of sugar today. I'm not saying it's a good reason, but it's a reason. This has not been proofread at all. By anyone. Not even me. Might continue this, might not. Just want to prove to you guys I'm still alive.

* * *

Lydia had to admit, she was digging being a werewolf so far. Maybe it was the fact that Omegas weren't forced transform under the full moon and didn't suffer from the bloodlust Betas and Alphas. So far, the benefits outweighed the drawbacks, she could see why Scott was always bitching, him painfully mutating into a horrible dog person every month but that didn't stop him from ruining the good vibes. That wasn't to say that cons weren't really annoying.

Seeing ghosts for one thing.

"I can't believe Stiles cancelled your date again." Allison scoffed as she retrieved her books from her locker. Lydia was about to answer when she was interrupted by the specter that had, so far, refused to move on.

"That's because he was at the old Hale House. Taking it up the ass. From Derek."

Lydia screwed up her face in frustration, wishing she had some salt to drive off the earth bound spirit. Allison saw her expression and narrowed her eyes.

"Is Kate bothering you again?" Allison asked, lowering her voice to a whisper to avoid the other kid's in the hall overhearing her.

"No." The ghost said flatly as she amused herself by putting her intangible hand through a nearby boy's face.

"_Yes." _Lydia hissed quietly.

"Aunt Kate…" Allison whispered, annoyed.

"Tell my niece that I'll stop screwing around with her pet werewolves when she stops hanging out with them." Kate said before sticking her head into another kid's locker. "Ha! This kid's got a serious collection of vintage porn in here… as in vintage when I was your age…but why would he hide it in school? Stupid kids!"

"Same thing she always says." Lydia said with a huff, referring to Kate's ultimatum regarding Allison's social circle and not the vintage porn.

"I'll talk to her when I get home." Allison promised as they both turned to walk to the homeroom. "But the fact that she's stopped trying to posses people and kill Scott and Derek is a good sign right? I mean it shows improvement, doesn't it?" While Lydia answered her, Kate continued to babble at them in the background. After her death, Kate made the slow but undeniable transformation from homicidal, bigoted werewolf hunter to attention starved otherworldly pest.

"Not going to be home tonight. Have a hot date with Derek." Kate said as she followed the pair. By 'hot date' she meant she would hide in his house, morph her ectoplasmic spirit face into some grotesque, horrible mask and then jump out at him when he opened a door/turned a corner. It used to startle the alpha, but now he just usually rolled his eyes and told her to get out of his house before he called an exorcist and banished her ass. Following a few failed attempts to frighten her former lover she'd then usually follow him around the house demanding he pay attention to her and taunting him about his dead family.

"She's going to be out tonight." Lydia muttered to Allison as they both entered the classroom. Stiles and Scott were already there, standing in a corner and speaking in hushed whispers.

"I think there's something going on between Stiles and Scott too. Just prepare yourself honey." Kate told the werewolf. "It's never easy when a boyfriend start's playing for the other team-"

"Stiles!" Lydia half shrieked, half sang. When he turned to look at her she gave him a wild eyed, tooth bearing grin that was meant to mask the anger and frustration she felt with a friendly smile yet only made her look crazed. Kate guffawed loudly and obnoxiously at the expression on her face. Stiles swallowed hard and dared to approach her, Scott followed him, at once wanting to support his friend yet at the same time wanting to have a safe distance on the off chance that the intensity of Lydia's anger caused Stiles to burst into a pillar of flame.

"Hey…Lee-Lee." Stiles said, trying out another pet name. She honestly didn't know why Stiles felt the need to pull out another pet name whenever he got in trouble with her. Did he think it was endearing? She wasn't dating him because she wanted another puppy dog eyed sycophant for a boyfriend…

"Where were you last night?" She demanded as they sat down next to each other, they sat in the corner of the room to try and get some privacy. Scott and Allison just sat down at the nearest desks and started to eye fuck each other.

"With Derek." Kate snorted, answering the question for Stiles.

"Scott needed help with a werewolf thing, that's all it was Lydia- a werewolf thing." Stiles said with a small smile and a snort, trying to brush it off.

"He's lying." Kate said, leaning across Lydia to stare in Stiles' face, even though he wasn't even aware of her presence. "Cut him until he tells you the truth."

"Will you get out?" Lydia said, throwing up both her hands and leaning away from Kate. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at Lydia, who very self consciously looked around. "Umm….I mean, no really! Get _out_!" She said shoving Stiles roughly, almost knocking him out of his chair and then fake laughing. "Seriously? That's so funny!"

"Umm…Yeah." Stiles said somewhat stiffly, looking at the rest of the class from the corner of his eyes. "So funny. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Now everyone was looking at Stiles funny as he continued to laugh robotically.

"Ha ha ha ha-ow!" Stiles shouted as Lydia slapped him upside the head.

The assembled teenagers then returned to what they were doing.

"Yeah, he's definitely gay." Kate opined.

Lydia ground her teeth together and favored Stiles with another crazed, wide eyed grin.

* * *

And then John was a zombie.

Ghost Kate needs to happen in season 2. Fund it.


End file.
